


Mr Blue Sky

by unspeakable3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, i woke up in the middle of the night thinking about peter and it was horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Mr Blue Sky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQUlA8Hcv4s
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry Potter Album Fic Challenge





	Mr Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Blue Sky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQUlA8Hcv4s

The sun was shining in the sky but Peter didn’t care that it was turning his skin pink.

 _“You’re burning up like a fire-crab,”_ his mum would say as she furiously applied foul-smelling lotions to his raw peeling skin. _“Just like your useless bloody father!”_

But his mum wasn’t here, so Peter didn’t care.

He didn’t care that the lads’ skin all tanned in the sun, and he didn’t care that their limbs had somehow stretched, all long and lean, while he was still hounded by baby fat because the sun was shining and he was with his friends and he didn’t have any homework left to do.

Except for Divs, but that hardly counted.

James dropped down suddenly from the branch he was swinging on and stood tall, puffing his chest out. Peter didn’t need to look around to know why - James seemed to have a sixth sense for whenever Lily Evans was passing by. Maybe it was a stag thing.

Sure enough, James leaned against the tree trunk with one hand - completely oblivious that Sirius was taking the piss and mirroring his actions on the opposite side of the tree - and ran his other hand through his unruly hair.

“Alright, Evans?”

She ignored him, as she always did.

“Alright, Moony?” said Sirius, mimicking James’s accent.

Remus didn’t _quite_ manage to ignore Sirius; Peter could see the slight quirk to his friend’s lips, though he refused to lift his head up from the Map.

“Dickhead!” James said, whipping around to push at Sirius’s face with the palm of his hand.

Sirius grabbed his wrist and twisted it back; the boys began tussling, until Sirius became distracted by an approaching figure dressed in black.

“Oi, Reg!”

Sirius’s younger brother immediately turned around and hurried off in the opposite direction.

“Fine, you wanker!” Sirius yelled, sticking his middle fingers up. “Was just gonna say your hair looks shit anyway!”

Peter rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, a giddy smile plastered on his pink face, grateful for the sun and for his friends.


End file.
